Switch
by ShawtyRedShawty
Summary: Alex and Victoria switch sentences secretly because of Alex's old enemy, but will Victoria be ok in his place at Camp Greenlake? Or will they get caught?


**I told you i was gonna write anotha story. Lol. Review if you like. If no one reviews, I mite write more, but not much...**

**

* * *

**

Victoria crouches on the cold street, waiting for her twin brother's sign. "Come on Alex," she mumbles, glancing around. Snow starts to fall softly and she hugs herself together. A car slowly pulls up and she sees Alex sitting in it. He looks around and sees her and she knows it's time. Victoria slips her gun out of her pant leg and starts standing up. They thought that Alex had the goods, but they were wrong. They never counted on them being twins. They almost look just alike when Victoria pulls her hair up into a hat and she wears extra baggy clothes.

She runs with the bag silently, her gun ready in hand just in case. Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she turns the last corner to. _Home stretch!_ She thinks, relieved. She walks up to the door and knocks, and a policeman opens the door. "Caught," he smirks, smiling. Victoria pushes him over in quick reflexes and runs for her life. Not tonight! The boss will kill us! She thinks, her bag banging against her bag as she sprints along. She stuffs the bag into a dumpster and pulls off her hat, letting her hair flow down. She yanks off the baggy clothes to reveal some tight ones, and she throws the other ones in the dumpster too. Then she leans casually against the wall, breathing deeply. She kicks her gun under the dumpster and tries to level out her breathing. "Got ya this time," A voice says from the dumpster. "Oh shit," she whispers, and right when she's about to run, he jumps out of the dumpster and grabs her wrist and hand cuff her. She struggles violently and tries to punch out the policeman. She lands one hit and gets slapped. She stares at him in surprise, but continues to hit. He grabs her other arm and pulls it down, hand cuffing her arms behind her. She stands there in silence, getting a stone hard look set onto her face.

Victoria sits in the cop car silently as they drive along the road towards the police station. She glances over at the window and sees another police car chasing the car her brother was in. "Damn it, how'd they find us?" she whispers, watching as her car pulls up to the other one as Alex's car finally stops.

Alex is shoved into her car about 5 minutes later and right when he sees her his expression gets even madder. "You too?" he asks, outraged as the car starts. "Shut up!" a cop says. Both twins yell at the cop and a fight erupts in the car. Well, a yelling fight. Victoria eventually stops and worries about what will happen when they find out that Alex and her don't have parents and live in an apartment. She shuts her eyes and lets her head fall back in almost defeat just as the cop car pulls up to the county jail. "We've gotten away with it for years! How did they catch us?" Alex whispers and Victoria shrugs as they get yanked out of the car. "Don't touch my sister like that," Alex snarls as the policeman pushes her towards the front doors. The other policeman just pushes him too, but harder. Hard enough to knock him over. "Get up!" he says, kicking Alex slightly. Victoria glares at him and helps her brother up.

Alex and Victoria sit on the only bench in their cell. "What do you think they'll do to us?" she asks him, kicking the wall. "Give us a court trial. We don't have anything to buy a lawyer, so basically we'll get sent to some juvenile delinquent place "he answers, staring off into space. Victoria sighs and curls up, trying to go to sleep.

"I hereby sentence you, Alex Fitters, to camp Greenlake for two year, and Victoria. I sentence you to 2 years at Boot Camp," the judge says and dismisses the court. The twins glance at each other. "They can't separate us!" Victoria hisses, anger rushing through her blood. Alex just shrugs and his eyes look far away. Then she remembers. "Oh, didn't Greg go to-" she starts.

"Yes"

"Ouch, you'll be ok, Alex. You always are," Victoria says, remembering how Greg got sent to the camp and the fight Alex and Greg had. Alex shrugs and looks to her in wonder. "You don't want to go to Boot Camp, right?" he asks. She shakes her head. All the stories she'd heard about it were pretty bad. "Then we'll just switch! We look enough alike-"

"Alex, stop…I have things you don't have. I think they'll notice."

"You'll probably jus wear kind of baggy clothes! If not, bind your chest or something!" he says. Victoria just stares at him, not even saying anything. "You owe me" he says, his eyes pleading. "…do you know what would happen if people found out?" she whispers, glaring. He nods and Victoria sighs. "Fine," she says, shrugging.


End file.
